Over and Over
by mikari-chan
Summary: 25 things to know about Lelouch and Shirley.


**Disclaimer:** Lelouch belongs to Shirley as Code Geass belongs to its rightful owners and creators.

**Summary:** 25 things to know about Lelouch and Shirley.

**A/N: **My special thanks to my wonderful beta, **O-Mega Lead**. This fic is dedicated to him and **nightjade.**

**  


* * *

  
Over and Over  
**_Mikari-chan_

* * *

**1. Gambling  
**Shirley never liked the idea of gambling, especially when money was involved. She disliked the thought of someone losing and the other winning, which more often than not ends up with a dilemma.

"Are you gambling again?" she would ask with a smile on her face.

Lelouch would only chuckle.

They knew the answers.

**2. Calls  
**Lelouch never finished a call with Shirley, which she finds frustrating. When he calls her and she doesn't answer, that's when he gets worried and at the same time, annoyed.

**3. Eyes  
**Lelouch had always liked to stare at her deep, emerald eyes... so deep, he could drown in them.

**4. Smiles  
**If there was one thing Lelouch can admit without qualms, it would be about Shirley's smile. He told her once that her smile would always save him and how much it warms his heart.

**5. Fevers  
**When Shirley had a fever, Lelouch carried her all the way from the Student Council office to the school clinic. "Shirley, I think you should lose some weight."

**6. Priority  
**Shirley was never out of his priority. She would always come second, if not first, and he makes it a point to safeguard her in any way possible.

**7. Fights  
**Whenever they have their fight, Shirley would always end up with a pout and Lelouch, a smile.

**8. Admirer  
**When the entire Student Council found out about Shirley's secret admirer, Lelouch seemed the least interested, but he instantly generated _twenty-four_ possible senders and twenty-four ways to make them lose interest.

**9. Tears  
**It hit him hard as soon as he saw tears running down her pale cheeks. It was the last thing he wished to see on her face.

**10. Adversary  
**The Student Council never heard about Shirley's secret admirer again and found a ―dangerously― smiling Lelouch.

**11. Firsts  
**Kissing was something new to them; that's why when Shirley closed the distance between them, it felt awkward at first, but then everything went smoothly as they clung to each other's arms.

**12. Time  
**Since Lelouch became Zero, he had always been busy. He had to skip classes, miss Student Council meetings and a lot of things, but when Shirley asked him if he could go with her to a concert, he never thought twice. "What time?"

Because no matter how much busy he was, there's always time for Shirley Fenette.

**13. Even  
**Shirley thought their first kiss was unfair on his part and that she manipulated him into doing it. That's why she ended up telling him to forget about it. Lelouch, on the other hand, didn't see anything wrong about it, and said it was alright. But when he sensed she wouldn't drop the issue anytime soon, he, left with no other options, pulled her to him and gently pressed his lips on hers. "Now we're even."

―

**14.** And that left her speechless… for _days_.

**15. Home  
**Shirley knew that Nunally missed her brother because of his numerous agendas. Because of this, she decided to visit her one day to keep her company, and stayed until they fell asleep. When Lelouch came back, he smiled at the sight of Shirley and Nunally together inside the common room.

He knew he was home.

**16. Fireworks  
**Lelouch remembered Shirley's dream of watching the fireworks and promised himself to make that dream come true someday.

**17. Names  
**A lot of people call him by "Lelouch" but _only_ Shirley can make his name sound so special by calling him "Lulu".

**18. Trusts  
**When President Milly asked them to give a dance for her birthday, Shirley was hesitant. "I don't know how to dance."

Lelouch just smiled and asked for her hand. "It's alright. Trust me."

**19. Sanity  
**She was always one of the very few that could keep him sane, remind him his reason for fighting, and strengthen his will to live.

**20. Truths  
**"Why did you kiss me?" Shirley was like any typical girl when it comes to these things―

"_B-because_… I like you."

―they may have all the evidences in the world, but they still want the confession.

"Liar, you're not even serious."

But then again, since when was Lelouch Lamperouge _**not**_ serious about everything?

―

**21. Stutter  
**Did I fail to mention Lelouch, the great leader of the Black Knights and known to be very well organized, stuttered in front of a woman?

**22. Silence  
**There was once a time when they just sat on the verdant grounds of Ashford Academy for almost a day without saying a word and just enjoyed each other's company.

**23. Reborn  
**Shirley believed that no matter how many times she is reborn, she'll fall in love with the same man.

**24. Stares  
**No one has ever made Shirley's heart beat as fast as it could whenever Lelouch gave '_one of those'_ stares.

**25. Destiny  
**Destiny was the reason for bringing them together and they couldn't wish for more.

* * *

Reviews are very much appreciated. :)


End file.
